


Wasn't Expecting That

by GritaChita



Series: Minewt's Songs [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Minewt AU, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho never wished for things. But after meeting Newt, he began to wish. Until one day, he didn't know what to wish anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Expecting That

**_It was only a smile, but my heart it went wild_ **

_Flowers, why the shuck does it have to be flowers?_ Minho thought.

It was his last year in college and his professor from a photography class, Mr. Janson – Minho called him Ratman, had decided to hold an exhibition by the end of the semester where his students had to participate. And the theme was shucking flowers.

Minho wasn’t even in journalism major – let alone photography. He just took the class because he used to love taking pictures back in high school, and his buddy Ben took the same class too. But taking pictures of flowers? _Shucking Ratman_.

He was sitting on a bench at the campus’ park, looking around him through the lens of his camera and wishing he would spot anything with flowers. _Anything_ , Minho thought, _anything and I’ll take a picture of it and give it to shucking Ratman._

That was when his zoomed-in-lens spotted flowers. And a pair of hands, but with flowers. _Flower crown_ , Minho thought again as he zoomed out a little bit. The head wearing the crown had dirty-blonde color that blended really well with the white flowers on top of the head. _Her head_ , Minho smiled, _how cute_. He zoomed out again so that he could see the girl’s face and capture it.

But then, _it’s not a girl_. On Minho’s lens he could see a blonde boy wearing a flower crown above his head. By the look of his face, the boy seemed to give the two girls in front of him a fake disgust. Minho was trying to get his lens focused when one of the girls said something that made the boy smiled. _Wow_ , Minho breathed out as he clicked the shutter wildly, hoping to get as many pictures as possible of the stranger boy. But then the boy grinned brightly. It was like a spell to Minho because he froze and he swore his breath stopped for he-didn’t-know-how-many seconds.

Minho wished he could capture the stranger’s smile in more pictures, where the stranger flashed him a beaming smile.

* * *

**_Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed_ **

Minho had said he agreed to come with Ben to Teresa’s party as Ben’s designated driver, but then he regretted it because Ben also dragged him to sit inside a circle of hell. Well, not really, but which college students still played truth-or-dare?

There were too many people in Teresa’s living room, the lights were dimmed, and the music was too loud for Minho’s liking. But he could definitely hear a drunk Ben almost-shouting to whoever-they-were, “Newtie! I dare you to kiss my friend here!”

Minho chuckled, but he soon realized that everyone was looking at him, and Ben’s finger was pointing at him. _Shuck_. He didn’t even know this “Newtie” and was about to whack Ben when a soft lips smashed his. His instinct told him to kiss back, but his mind kept thinking, _how did Newtie come to him so quickly_? And _wow, Newtie is a really good kisser_.

When they parted, Minho determined to see this Newtie’s face, but, _shit_. His eyes widened realizing that the face in front of him was the face he had been dreaming in the last couple weeks, his flower-crowned stranger. But then the boy, Newtie, disappeared quickly blending himself with the crowd, leaving Minho breathless.

Later that night, Minho found himself sitting on one of the bar chairs in the kitchen, waiting for Ben finished sucking some girl’s face. Suddenly, someone threw their arms around Minho’s waist, startling his mindless thought. “Ben?”

“Nlovboz,” The voice didn’t sound like Ben, but Minho was well-aware that the boy behind him was drunk. He carefully released himself from the boy and turned to find the ‘Newtie’ from earlier. Minho couldn’t help but think that the boy still looked so damn adorable even when he was drunk, “What did you say?”

The boy blinked and tried to stand straight but failing so Minho had to hold his arms. He started speaking as clear as he could, “I said, I’m not Ben, and you are the lover boy that I kissed.”

 _Oh, British accent, nice_ , Minho thought. He chuckled to the boy, “I am, aren’t I? And you are Newtie, I guess?”

“Newt,” the boy answered. Minho was pretty sure that the boy, Newt, was beyond drunk when Newt stumbled to him and rested his forehead to Minho’s shoulder. But he still managed to ask back, “You?”

“Minho.”

Minho was grateful that he wasn’t an awkward person, so he patted the boy’s hair.

“Minooo,” The said boy’s slurred voice came again as he lifted his head. Minho laughed lightly at the way he was addressed. “Yes, Newtie?”

“’S Newt. And, tell me something.”

“What?”

“Am I a good kisser?” Newt asked with a frown in his forehead, making Minho grinned wider. “Yes, you are, don’t worry, kid.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Great. ‘Cause that was my first kiss, you know?” Minho almost fell from his seat. “That was what?”

“Yep. And this is my second.”

“Wha–” Minho’s words stopped as the blonde closed the distance between them. Minho was surprised, but that didn’t stop him from reaching Newt’s hair to bring the head closer.

When air became necessary, both pulled back. Minho smiled at the grinning Newt. Soon enough, a slightly sober girl came to the kitchen, “Newt, I shucking told you to come back as soon as you get your water. Come on, we have to go home.”

Newt glared at the girl, but back to pat Minho’s cheeks, “Bye, Mino.”

“Bye, Newt.”

“This is third,” And Newt kissed him again soundly before leaving.

He gave the boy a wave as the girl dragged him. Minho couldn’t help but felt a little lonely, but he also knew that Newt wasn’t gonna remember any of it – seeing how wasted the boy was.

Minho just wished the kiss lasted longer.

* * *

**_Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine_ **

They became friends. Not that Newt remembered what  happened within the night at the party, but Ben had been asking Teresa about the blonde girl he met that night – both Minho and Teresa were surprised that Ben could remember such thing on his drunken state.

“It’s love, man,” Ben answered when Minho asked him about it. Minho rolled his eyes, but he was happy for Ben and his girl, Sonya. Especially when Sonya turned to be such a cool girl and she was best friend with Newt.

As Minho expected though, Newt didn’t remember him, let alone their kisses. Minho assured himself that his heart wasn’t broken; maybe he just needed time to get over it. And Newt as a friend was much better than Newt as a stranger. They talked about everything and sometimes he would flirt to Newt just to see his reaction. It was really worth it and made him want to do it over and over again just to see Newt’s face turning red.

Until one day they were hanging out again and Newt – with Sonya – came bringing two more girls with them, Harriet and Brenda. The shorter one, Brenda, shrieked in high pitch when she saw Minho, “Ah!! You!”

Minho, being a klunk brain he was, frowned. But he soon remembered the face from Teresa’s party. So smiled at the girl, “Hello to you too.”

“Wait, how do you know Minho?” Newt chimed in. Brenda raised her eyebrow to him and turned back to the bigger boy, “Your name is Minho? Not Mino?”

Minho let out a small laughed and looked Brenda at her eyes, “Let’s not talk about it here, okay, Brenda, right?”

It was funny that Minho could actually see that something clicked in Brenda’s mind. She nodded, “Oh, yeah. Sure, later, and yes, I’m Brenda. Nice meeting you, Minho.”

He grinned and resumed his conversation with Teresa as he eyed Brenda not-so-whispering _later_ to Newt.

A week later, they were hanging out again in the new club and everyone except Minho was already down to the dance floor. Minho hated dancing, so he decided to hang out at the bar sipping his beer.

The bottle was almost empty when Newt came and took his hand, “Come on, and dance with me.”

“I don’t dance, Newt. I can’t,” He tugged the boy to him, but the blonde tugged him back, “You are now, with me.”

That was the only thing Newt needed to say to drag Minho, and so there he was, trying and failing to dance with the blonde. Then the shucking Dancing Cheek to Cheek song came and Newt already put his hands around Minho’s neck before he said anything.

“’M sorry,” Newt said after a moment. Minho frowned, “What for?”

“That I forgot about Teresa’s party. Brenda told me and I feel really bad.”

“Oh,” Minho quickly added, “It’s fine, really.”

Newt gave him a tight smile and opened his mouth before closing it again. Minho could tell that the boy was trying to tell him something, and he was right as Newt asked, “Can I try again to see if I could remember?”

Again, Minho raised his eyebrow, “You were saying?”

“Uh, can– can I kiss you?” Newt stuttered, but abruptly pushed his lips to Minho’s after seeing a slight smile from the other.

Minho was pretty sure that Newt tasted like strawberry. He felt dizzy and drunk by the thought of the boy he was kissing. As they let go of each other, Newt murmured, “We need to go somewhere more private.”

That was when Minho realized that their friends were cheering around them. But he just grinned to the crowd, letting the smaller boy slip his hand into Minho’s and dragged him to he-didn’t-know-where. Minho was struck by how soft and warm Newt’s felt and it made his grin grew wider.

Minho wished to never let go.

* * *

**_You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said, “Well, I wasn't expecting that!”_ **

Minho laughed lightly as Newt said that with a blink.

It was the day after Ratman’s exhibition and Minho took Newt with him. He remembered vaguely the day he gave Ratman his file for the exhibition and the professor gave him a shit-eating grin and asked if the boy in the picture was Minho’s boyfriend. They weren’t exclusive at the time, so Minho just blushed and left the laughing man immediately.

He was afraid that Newt’s gonna leave him for taking his picture before they met, like a total creepy old man. Instead, Newt beamed brightly at him it almost blinded Minho. The blonde kissed him right in front of his flower-crowned picture and kept doing what he did until they arrived at Minho’s apartment. So there they were, Newt’s leg tangling perfectly on his leg and the said boy grinned to him.

Minho wished he could wake up next to Newt for the rest of his life.

* * *

**_I thought love wasn't meant to last, I thought you were just passing through_ **

Minho’s parents decided to separate their way when he was seven, leaving him to live with his grandmother.  Her mother was too busy with her job as a medical researcher in some laboratory and his father was too busy spending money on beers. That memory kind of made him believe that love didn’t really exist.

But that was before Newt.

They were dating for almost a year and Newt had been the only constant thing in his life since forever. Minho had graduated from college and got a job in a local magazine. It wasn’t much, but it paid his rent and more. And it was still in town so he wasn’t far away from Newt.

They didn’t keep track of their anniversary, but Minho was pretty sure that it was a year after they kissed at the bar when Newt told him, “Min, do you want to know a secret?”

They were hanging out at Minho’s apartment, watching movies, and Newt was playing with his hair. “What is it?”

“Um…”

“What?”

“I love you,” Newt blurted out. To Minho’s surprise, Newt’s face didn’t turn red. But he could feel the heat coming from his own face. He forgot the movie and watched Newt and somehow he realized that he knew he had it coming.

Minho loved Newt, he truly did. But he was too afraid for the future, because love wasn’t meant to last, right? He didn’t want to end up like his parents. So he never said anything. But Newt said it to him. Newt loved him. And that warmed Minho’s heart.

His eyes were wet, but he managed to say the love-words back. Newt kissed him, and Minho kissed back. He never felt so much love coming from another person for him. Not before Newt.

Minho wished he was wrong this whole time.

* * *

**_If I ever get the nerve to ask, what did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_ **

Minho never asked. He was too afraid to hear the answer.

Until one day, Minho did ask Newt to move in with him. The blonde beamed brightly and asked, “Really?”

Minho returned the smile, earning himself another Newt’s kiss.

Moving in together was a big change for their relationship. He got to know Newt much better. Newt was caring as shuck. He made Minho’s breakfast every morning after making the bed, and sometimes dinner if he had no evening class. He waited for Minho coming home from his office while studying in front of TV. Newt always, _always_ , kissed him good night before they slept next to each other.

Minho wished he really deserved Newt’s love.

* * *

**_It was only a word, it was almost misheard_ **

Newt was crying and his face was fully red. Minho grinned.

He crossed the bar counter and pulled Newt into a hug, burying his nose to the blonde’s hair, chanting _thank you_ over and over again. The blonde was still crying, but he managed to pull back and cupped Minho’s face carefully. Minho was still grinning. He almost cried though, grateful that he was the reason Newt looked so shucking happy.

Newt was graduating, along with Sonya, Brenda, and Harriet. So Minho, Ben, Teresa, Teresa’s boyfriend – Thomas, and Siggy – Thomas’ friend who got a crush on Harriet – came to congratulate the graduates. To say Minho felt nervous was an understatement. That was the day when he finally met Newt’s parents, who were really nice and warm, like a real family. He sat next to them and Newt’s father, Daniel, asked him if he wanted to visit London. Minho smiled and nodded, telling them that he would be there to visit as soon as he got his days off.

Later that day, the group gathered to celebrate at Teresa’s house. There were food, drink, and pretty much everything you needed for a party. Minho was dancing with Newt – both sober – and feeling grateful that he was surrounded by a group of friends who never judged him.

Suddenly, Ben came to them with Sonya tailing behind him, “Uh, Minho, can you get me a glass of water? Please?”

Minho frowned, but Ben’s smug face gave it away. So he took Newt’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen with him. The blonde was the one who frowned then, “He couldn’t get it himself?”

Minho shrugged lightly. He opened the top counter taking a box instead of a glass from there as Newt placed himself on a bar chair. Minho was shucking nervous, he really was. But he had asked Newt’s parents for permission earlier and he couldn’t back down. It was a now-or-never moment. So he placed the box in front of Newt.

“So, now that you graduated, fancy marrying me?” He asked nervously after a moment of silence. And Newt cried.

Minho wished he asked sooner.

* * *

**_But it came without fear, a month turned into a year_ **

Never had he thought about marriage, yet there he was, spending most of his spare time planning his upcoming wedding with Newt. They didn’t want to rush things, as Newt just got his own job, so they did the planning in between their jobs, loving every single time of it.

Newt loved the color brown, and Minho liked gray. So they settled for the combinations of brown and gray for the wedding theme. It was weird, and probably wouldn’t match. But according to Newt, that described their relationship perfectly. Minho just agreed, letting the boy kissed him again.

A month after the proposal, Minho couldn’t believe that Newt did really say yes. He couldn’t believe his shucking luck that he was gonna marry Newt. He couldn’t really think about anything else and he felt really stupid because Newt gave him a shucking flower that day.

Newt kept giving him a flower for every single month to have their own monthly engagement celebration. Minho never gave Newt anything, not until one year later. He bought him a bouquet of flowers, all white, just like the first time he saw Newt. He also bought him pints of ice cream, knowing that his fiancé loved to eat ice cream so much after meal. He grinned all the way back to the apartment, expecting Newt to love his gifts and gave him a kiss or two.

What he didn’t expect was Newt’s gift for him. The blonde really stepped up his game by preparing dinner at their balcony; the apartment’s lights were dimmed and lit of candles shone his way from the door to the balcony. _Shuck_ , Minho cursed. _Of course Newt would do more than a single flower_ , he thought, so he hid his gifts behind him.

But Newt saw them already, “Were those for me?”

Minho nodded weakly, as Newt continued asking what those were. He tried to smile, “Just flowers, and ice cream.”

Minho could literally see a light came into Newt’s eyes when he said ice cream. He wondered if Newt loved ice cream more than he loved him while Newt was taking the ice cream bag and stored it in the fridge, saying that it was perfect for dessert. The boy turned back to Minho and looked at him expectantly, and Minho gave him the flowers, “I’m sorry that I didn’t get you anything, I promise this weekend we can go to –”

“It’s perfect,” Newt cut him with a peck. He looked so happy with the flowers in his hands making Minho felt really bad. Because really, he could do more; he could buy everything more to get Newt’s smile wider. But he didn’t.

Minho wished he did a better job than flowers and ice cream.

* * *

**_Oh and isn't it strange how a life can be changed in the flicker of the sweetest smile_ **

“Hey,” Teresa said from the open door. Minho flashed a smile to her as he tried to fix his dark gray tie. She chuckled and came closer to help him, “Nervous much?”

“Something like that, and where’s Ben?”

“Probably somewhere with Sonya, I don’t know. But, hey, Minho, you’ll do well, don’t worry,” Teresa said looking him at the eyes. He shrugged, “How do you know?”

She shrugged back, “I’m not even married, dude. But listen, just … just remember again the first time you see Newt.”

 _Flower crown_.

“Remember why you fell in love with Newt for the first time.”

 _It was his smile, his shucking smile_.

“Remember why you wanted to marry him.”

 _Because I want to be the reason behind his smiles_.

“Because I want to be the reason behind his smiles,” He repeated it out loud. Teresa grinned, “There you go.”

Minho smiled and hugged the girl in front of him, thanking her present before the time finally came. The nervous was still there, but the excitement for seeing Newt’s smile for the rest of his life rushed over his body.

Minho wished he would never forget Newt’s smile.

* * *

**_We were married in spring; you know I wouldn't change a thing_ **

Newt was so shucking beautiful in his gray suit and it made Minho breathless. He had to admit that Harriet, Brenda, and Sonya looked pretty with their beige dress, he was even sure that Ben was drooling. But Newt was breathtakingly beautiful. Minho still couldn’t believe that he got to keep Newt forever. _Forever_.

“Hi Newt,” He started his vow nervously, but thankfully he managed to finish it without any struggle. He ended, “I loved you since the first time I saw you, I love you now, and I will always do. Even if someday I shucking mess things up making you hate me, I will still love you. Because Newt, Isaac Newton, you are my forever.”

Newt’s tears swelled on his eyes, muttering _oh my God_ repeatedly. Minho grinned as Ben patted his back telling him _nice job_. Newt’s hands covered his mouth to stop the tears coming, but Minho tugged them down, “Come on, it’s your turn now.”

“Okay – oh my God – okay. Minho, dear Minho, my Minho, first of all, I love you. But I hope you already knew that. So, Minho Park, the first time I saw you, I was drunk,” The audience shared a laughter, but Minho almost burst out as he saw Newt’s mother gaped at his son confession. But Newt didn’t see her, so he continued, “Honestly, I still can’t remember what bloody happened. But I’m really glad that we finally, formally, meet each other later under better circumstance. The day you proposed is probably the best day of my life, but now down to number two due to today’s event and I hope there are more things coming to become my favorite moments of us. I promise I will become the rightful partner for you, for all the ups and downs. I love you, and I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you, because honestly, you complete me, Min. I never needed anything in my life, not a friend, not a boyfriend, let alone a husband. These three bloody little brats behind me were just happened to be sit around me in high school and I’m stuck with them, so –”

“Ouch, that hurts, Sonya,” Minho chuckled at Sonya who pinched Newt’s hip, but Newt kept going, “You complete me, Min, because I never found someone, anyone other than my parents, that have so much love for me. You are my best friend, my boyfriend, hopefully really-soon-to-be my husband, my partner in life. Also, don’t forget that you are my first love, which was scary at first for me. But I learn that if it is you, Minho, I don’t care about everything else. I love you forever – hey, we wrote the same things! – and I promise that you can’t get rid of me easily, it’s end of discussion.”

The audience clapped, some shed their tears. Minho swore he could hear Ben sniffling behind him. He didn’t blame him though, Newt’s vow was beautiful. And in an instant, he could call him as his husband.

Minho wished no one would notice that he shed a tear listening to Newt reading his vow.

* * *

**_Without that innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed_ **

It was Friday and Minho was out with Ben and Teresa for a drink. Newt didn't mind, neither did Minho when Newt met the girls.

Minho had missed his friends, where Teresa would make both Minho and Ben giggling like teenage girls. This time, it wasn't much different. Teresa had asked his life with Newt, along with Ben's wedding plan.

“To think about it, I never thank you guys for what you've done. So, thank you, really,” Minho added after telling them about his life with Newt. Both of his friends looked confused, asked at the same time, “What do you mean?”

Minho chuckled, “Well, Ben, remember when you finally dragged my ass to Teresa's party? That was the first time I got to know Newt, kissed him even for a dare. Imagine if you didn't force me to come, I might never meet the boy.”

“What about me?” Teresa chimed in. Minho shrugged lightly, “Imagine if you didn't throw that party, I might as well being single and broke by the time I reach 30.”

“Aw, look who’s got all sappy suddenly,” Ben mocked him and he hit his head. But Teresa smiled to him warmly and held his hand, “I’m really happy for you, Minho.”

“But you two need to cut down the kisses in front of us, it’s getting gross,” She added with a light laugh. Minho chuckled, “No promise, Teresa, I love to kiss that boy.”

Minho wished Newt wouldn’t get tired kissing him.

* * *

**_If you'd not took a chance on a little romance when I wasn't expecting that_ **

“Hey, Newt,” Minho called one day. The blonde looked up from his book, “Yeah?”

“Do you think … you ever want kids?” It was a stupid question, really. Newt always wanted kids, but Minho always managed to avoid the conversation.

Newt was silence. He carefully placed a bookmark before closing his book and made his way towards Minho. Minho was nervous, but Newt smiled, “Are you being serious?”

Minho was nervous. He licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I mean, I think it would be exciting to have kids wandering around the house, don’t you think?”

“I love you,” Newt answered as he pressed his lips to Minho.

Minho wished he didn’t mess up his future family.

* * *

**_Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone_ **

“Did you hear the news?” Newt immediately asked him when he got home one evening. He shook his head and raised his eyebrow, telling the blonde to carry on, “There’s a virus spreading across the country and they are doing research for a cure.”

“O…kay, and?” Minho thought that the media was just exaggerating the news, like usual. “The cure can only be created using the blood of the immunes – whatever that means.”

“So?”

“They wanted all children under 10 in the country to get tested in the lab,” That sure made Minho’s head snapped in horror, “No.”

“I don’t want them to take our kids either, Min, we have to do something!”

“Who are they again, Newt?” He asked the blonde slowly, didn’t know what he was hoping for an answer.

“An organization called WICKED or something, I think,” Newt answered. _Shuck_.

 _Shuck, shuck, shuck_. _The Flare_. He turned back to Newt, "We need to move out from this country.”

“But, where?” Newt was afraid of Minho’s sudden-change behavior, more over when his husband snapped, “I don’t know, Newt! London, or Korea, or New Zealand, I don’t care as long as we’re safe. We can leave first thing tomorrow, but we need to get our stuff in the car. Now.”

Newt nodded in fear and jumped to Joanna’s room to collect her belongings in a suitcase before doing the same thing with Sam’s and Frank’s. He could hear Minho packed their things from their bedroom, chanting _shuck_ over and over again.

Later that night, their doorbell rang startling the couple.

“I’ll go get it,” Newt said as he made his way outside. He was greeted by a woman in a white suit – accompanied by two big men behind her – asking, “Hi, sorry for bothering this late. Does Minho Park live here?”

Newt nodded, “He does. Who are you?”

“Can you tell him that Margaret is looking for him?” Newt stared the woman for a few seconds before letting them in, “I’ll go get him, please take a seat.”

Newt knew nothing about Minho’s past life, so he didn’t expect her husband to burst out from their room hissing, “What the shuck do you think you’re doing here?”

“Minho, please, you heard the news, we finally found a cure.”

“You are the one who spread the virus! How dare you tell everyone that you found a cure?”

“Minho,” The woman was now standing, a simple act that made Minho more furious, “No, not my shucking children. You leave me out of this; I’m out of this country.”

“Minho, you know you can’t do that, they all are going to the lab with us,” Newt snapped and glared to the woman, “Wait, don’t I have to say anything? I’m their father too and I refuse to let my children go with you.”

Margaret let out a heavy breath, “I’m sorry young man, I’m afraid it’s not an open discussion.”

“Wha– aaargh!” Newt’s word was cut as one of the men stabbed his arm using a giant syringe. He fell instantly, wondering when the man got so close to him. Minho slid to his side, “Newt!”

“Newt, come on, stay awake.”

Minho carefully let Newt down as the blonde let out a whimper. He took a step closer to Margaret and harshly said, “What the hell?! Get out of my house! Leave my family alone!”

“I’m sorry, Minho.” Margaret said again, but Minho couldn’t avoid the man when he stabbed Minho with another giant syringe in his leg.

 _Shuck_. _Shucking shuck, it hurt so bad_. Minho tried to move his body but everything went numb. He could see the bodyguards roamed across the room and took his kids away. He could hear a crying voice. _Joanna_ , he thought. He also heard screaming voices. _Shuck, Sam, Frank, shuck_.

His eyes went blurry, but he could see Margaret smiled sadly at him – but left the house nonetheless. He could hear faintly Margaret said, “I’m sorry that I’ve been a bad mother to you, it’s for the country.”

He closed his eyes. He knew whatever it was in the syringes, it wasn’t going to kill him and Newt. But he still closed his eyes, stopping the tears to come out.

Minho wished life wasn’t so shucking messed-up.

* * *

**_When the nurses they came, said, “It's come back again”_ **

They were alone again in the house, but the atmosphere was different. The tension was thick everyday even though they kept each other’s company. Until one day they got a phone call from the main hospital in the city. They told them to come and get tested if they had the virus spread on their veins.

Minho left the lab with a sigh; he was immune, of course. He suspected it had something to do with the serum his mother gave to him once when he was five years old. Newt wasn’t out yet, so he sat and waited patiently. It wasn’t long before the doctor was out and told Minho that Newt wasn’t immune. He got the virus in his body.

Minho’s breath hitched. Thankfully, the doctor knew that and took Minho’s to sit. He explained about the procedures where keeping Newt in the hospital was the best option. Minho agreed, saying that he would stay with Newt in the hospital. The doctor nodded, he understood. Minho was grateful, but as soon as the doctor left, he broke down into tears. He cried.

Minho wished to stay with Newt.

* * *

**_Then you closed your eyes, you took my heart by surprise_ **

Newt was getting better. Or that was what Minho thought. But Newt was starting to smile again, to laugh.

Ben and Teresa had been infected too. They didn’t manage to survive. Minho cried again at the funeral, with Thomas and Sonya next to him. They were immunes, along with Brenda, Harriet, and Siggy. Minho was thankful that Newt’s best friends were immunes and they could come to keep Newt company when Minho wasn’t around. But, _it’s not fair_ , that Newt got the virus.

One morning, Newt was up early, drawing something on his sketch book when Minho woke up. He had been drawing for the past couple days, but Minho didn’t complain. He got to let Newt doing what he wanted to do. Seeing Minho was up, the blonde grinned, so Minho smiled back, “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? I’m starving,” Minho chuckled at that. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Anything but hospital’s food, please, Min? It tastes disgusting,” Newt scrunched his nose as he requested his husband. Minho stood up to take his wallet and kissed Newt’s lips.

“All right, Brenda will be here shortly with Thomas, I’ll go get them breakfast too.”

“Yeah, do that. And don’t forget ice cream!” Newt whisper-yelled as Minho reached the door.

Minho took his time to get coffee, breakfast, and ice cream. He was beyond happy that Newt’s appetite came back to normal. He jogged his way to the hospital room, but Newt was sleeping again. Brenda and Thomas were nowhere in the room, he guessed they hadn’t arrived yet.

He chuckled, put the foods in the table, and made his way to the bed, “Newt, hey, wake up, I bought McDonalds.”

But Newt didn’t move. Minho shook the blonde’s shoulder to wake him up, but nothing. His eyes were hot with tears, “Newt.”

“Newt, wake up, shucking wake up!” He yelled to the lifeless body. A nurse had heard his screaming and had come to the room. He felt the room buzzed as the nurses and the doctor came rushing through the door. He felt someone pulled him outside the room, getting him further from Newt. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands.

Newt was gone.

Minho wished he stayed in the room.

* * *

**_I wasn't expecting that_ **

Newt left his sketch book on the table. It was a picture of them. _Shuck_. The drawing was beautiful, and Minho got a frame for it. But when he was trying to set the frame, there was Newt’s handwriting on its back.

“I’m happy with you, Min, and I love you. P.S. The day I die is the only time I get your kiss before I kiss you first, how ironic, huh? – Newt”

Minho didn’t know what to wish anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
